Lois Griffin
Lois Patrice Pewterschmidt-Griffin (born February 18, 1956) is the deuteragonist in the FOX animated TV series, Family Guy. Originally she was a protagonist, but as she became darker, despite being one of the protagonists, she does have several episodes where she has an antagonistic role. She is voiced by Alex Borstein, who is well-known for her portrayal of Ms. Bonnie Swann on the hit satirical comedy show MADtv. Role ? Villainous Acts *In "Breaking Out Is Hard to Do", Lois became addicted to stealing. When she was about purchase a ham, but found out that she didn't have enough money, she stole the ham rather than putting it back. And after she stole the ham, Lois developed kleptomania. Even though Brian convinced Lois to quit her addiction and return everything she stole, she attempted to escape from Joe Swanson when he found out but was caught and sentenced to 3 years in prison. *In "Brian Griffin's House of Payne"; when Stewie was both injured and comatose, both Chris and Meg, and eventually Peter, tried to hide the fact the he's injured by putting a hat on his head and telling everyone he's asleep. When Peter tosses an injured Stewie while Lois was backing up she accidentally runs over Stewie. When she thought that she "injured" Stewie, instead of taking him to a hospital, she tried to hide the fact the Stewie was injured by doing the exact same thing that Peter, Meg, and Chris did. *In "Jungle Love", Lois reassures a worried Chris that his first day of high school will be alright. After dropping him off, she honks the horn and yells "Freshman!", exposing her son to be victimized through hazing by students and Adam West. *In "A Fish out of Water", Lois decides that Meg and her should have their own Spring Break. Even though she tries to give Meg the time of her life, Lois lets her younger wild side get the best of her and starts to party, and as a result, she consistently Meg embarrasses and overshadows Meg, forgetting that the trip is supposed to be for Meg’s happiness, by winning over the favor and attention of the teenage party goers including Meg’s classmates. *In a flashback in "Ratings Guy", Peter and Lois were attempting to abandon Meg by leaving her outside the fire station. *In "Friends Without Benefits", Lois tells Bonnie Swanson over the phone that she has left Stewie in the oven numerous times. Also in "Dearly Deported" it's said she put Stewie in the oven multiple times and dared herself to turn the oven on. *In "Hannah Banana", when Chris was trying to prove the Evil Monkey existed, he set up a camera to see that happened that night. When he saw the video, Lois was caught stealing money out of Chris' wallet. *In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", Lois went on a psychopathic rampage. She wanted everything to be perfect for Christmas dinner. But when everything went wrong, Lois tried to remain calm, until, Meg told them that there was no paper towels. This caused Lois to go on a rampage throughout Quahog. While she was on a rampage, in two cutaway gags, she shoved George Bailey off a bridge and burned Frosty the Snowman alive. She even attempted to destroy the star on the town's Christmas Tree. *In "Go, Stewie, Go!", Lois has developed a crush, as well as a perverted nature, towards one of Meg's boyfriend, Anthony. After being scolded and driven away by Meg, Lois confronts Peter, accusing him of making her feel bad about herself which drove her over the edge. *In "Lethal Weapons", when Lois was taking taijutsu, she started to become a bit of a control freak. She forces Peter to drop "them". After a therapy session with Stewie and Peter, the doctor recommend to become a more peaceful family. So Lois forces the family to never argue, nor fight again, but as a result, the entire Griffin family fought each other and destroyed part of their house. *In "Stewie Loves Lois", she dreamed of killing her son Stewie, because of frustration that he gives her. *In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", Lois becomes the Mayor of Quahog. However, despite her trying to do good as the mayor by shutting down companies that polluted the lake, she quickly becomes corrupt and embezzled $600 to buy an expensive purse. And when she wanted to buy a fur coat that cost $4,300 she nearly made a deal with Bob Grossbeard that if he paid for the fur coat Lois would allow him to reopen his company and continue polluting the lake. Lois realizes the error of her ways and closes the pipe of the drain and resigns her position as mayor. *In "And I'm Joyce Kinney", it is revealed that, as a teenager, Lois pulled a truly cruel joke on a then overweight and possibly unpopular Joyce Kinney (then Joyce Chevapravatdumrong) in high school. Tricking her into thinking she had become part of the cheerleading squad (which Lois herself was the captain of), Lois blindfolded her, walked her into the middle of the gym, pulled down her pants and put a hot dog in her mouth. This was done in front of the entire school and everyone laughed at Joyce. Lois probably only did this to simply be nasty and had an evil expression while she was laughing at Joyce. *In "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey", when Stewie showed her and Peter a drawing he made they made some nice compliments towards it, but after he left the room he overheard them laughing and making some insulting and vituperative comments towards his drawing. Later, she sleeps with Bill Clinton, whom Peter befriended, a friendship which nearly destroys Peter and Lois' marriage seduces Lois into having sex with him, only to be caught by Peter. *In "Seahorse Seashell Party", she mistreated Meg, even blaming the bad things that happen to the Griffin family. *In "Into Fat Air", along with her family, she eats Ben Fishman's frozen body, the son of Ross and Pam. However, this action is motivated by the survival instinct. *In "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell", she pretends to be a young woman and begin combining pranks. In the same episode, she attempted to cheat Peter with Justin Bieber. *In "Farmer Guy", along with her family, she takes part in selling drugs. *In "Brian the Closer", she refused to spend the money to repair Brian's teeth. *In "The Peanut Butter Kid", she and Peter forced Stewie to do a commercial, which tired him, and they kept giving him drugs to keep him active and pressuring him to succeed, as well as using Stewie's earned money they planned for his college fund for themselves instead. *In "A Lot Going On Upstairs", she almost killed Peter, Joe, Quagmire, and Cleveland by locking them in the attic. *In "Hot Shots", she convinced the entire town not to vaccinate their children, and, because of her, 150 people died. *In "Peter's Lost Youth", when Lois goes with Peter to Boston to a fantasy baseball camp, she reveals that the reason she was going with Peter is to get away from the kids, to which she calls them life-sucking turds. *In "Love, Blactually", she and Peter didn't want Cleveland to reconcile with his ex-wife Loretta, so they conspire to have Quagmire have sex with Loretta again to prove she hasn't changed. *In "Dead Dog Walking", while attempting to steal money from Stewie's piggy bank, Lois discovers Stewie to be vaping and takes his stick away. She later proves to be a hypocrite, when Chris goes to get Stewie's vaping stick back and he catches her smoking a cigarette. *In "Partial Terms of Endearment" Lois agrees to be a surrogate mother for another couple. However, the couple dies and she must decide whether or not to get an abortion to which she chose to. The episode was finished but was never aired on television as it was banned from airing on FOX due to the subject matter, instead only available on home releases. Navigation Category:Control Freaks Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Cheater Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Liars Category:Misandrists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Comedy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Ensemble Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Thief Category:Egotist Category:Affably Evil Category:Siblings Category:Inmates Category:Remorseful Category:Fighter Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protagonists Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Rapists Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Greedy Category:Insecure category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Self-Aware Category:Dimwits